cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha-04 Vaze
"The rules for you rookies under my command is simple: comply to your orders or pay the price, follow your duty to the letter, and never be a hut'uun, or I will give you a good teaching, even on the battlefield." ''-''Alpha-04 Vaze- 'A-04 Vaze '''was an Alpha-class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Vaze, a shrewd and brutal ARC commander, and his second in command, Alpha-12 Axe led Dartstaff Squad into battle in some of the most elite or covert operations in the Clone Wars, serving under various jedi commanders, though he had a typical interest in serving under General Anakin Skywalker of the 501st Legion. Alpha-04 "Vaze" was a free-thinking but aggressive soldier. He strongly believed in discipline, duty no-nonsense and teaching through example. On the battlefield, Vaze would never let up against his enemies and was known to tear apart droids with his bare hands. To his men, Vaze was also a hard and extremely strict instructor who would often push his men into staying on mission with hard and painful punishment. During the Jedi Purge, Vaze was quick to follow the new Emperor Palpatine's orders to kill all jedi, and would become a commanding officer of Vader's Fist, serving under Lord Vader to round up, execute or imprison the last of the jedi, as well as clone deserters, and other rebels. Biography The Clone Wars Early Life. (32 BBY-21.83 BBY) "Vaze is one grumpy lad." -Jango Fett- In 32 BBY, Alpha-04 Vaze was born on Tipoca City, Kamino, as one of the first 20 Alpha ARC troopers, elite soldiers of the Republic who were trained to be one-man armies of the Grand Army of the Republic. When Vaze was six years old in human years, he was inserted into Alpha squad, which consisted of many of the best ARC's of the batch, including Alpha-02 Spar and the squad sergeant, Alpha-01 Blackout, Alpha-12 Axe, and Alpha-19 Marshall. Though Alpha-02 Spar would eventually depart Kamino and become a Mandalorian mercenary, Vaze, Blackout and the rest of the squad would become very tight. During training though, amongst the other cadets, and even in Alpha squad, Vaze was considered to be the grumpy one. He rarely ever joked around, and he had a lot of jealousy for cadets who proved to be more talented in the training courses and modules than he was, especially Alpha-13 Ember, whose perseverance gained him respect from Jango Fett, the Alpha ARC's intructor. With his jealousy, Vaze would often pick on Ember as the teacher's pet, and though they often got into fights without Jango interfering, Ember managed to shrug off Vaze on many occasions either through words or his fists, which humiliated him, and soon, Vaze desisted. However, throughout their career, Ember and Vaze would bear a strong rivalry, and Vaze never ceased to point out Ember's error and lack of military sensibilities. Meanwhile, through the years, Jango would send the youn ARC's through intense modules where they would storm buildings with twisting corridors armed with security ordnance, training sergeants or droids that were trained to kill them. Besides that, there were inumerable flights of steps that they had to climb up and even leap up at times. At times, some Arc trooper cadets had to be sent to the medical center because of the wounds that unlucky members sustained during the heavy combat training. After they completed their training, though Gamma Squad, commanded by Alpha-13 would prove the best, Alpha squad was put into stasis, and would not wake until the Republic called them out to wreak havoc. The Battle of Kamino (21.83 BBY) A New Squad. (21.83 BBY) "We have to guard a base on Ord Mantell for a month... Ok, I hate this job." -Alpha-12 Axe- Ryloth. "You boys stay at base. I will be fine with those Gammas..." "Are you sure, Sir?" "Oh yes, I am sure... Maybe I can kick Ember's shebs while I am at it." -Alpha-04 Vaze and Alpha-19 Marshall- The Second Battle of Geonosis. (21 BBY) "If there is one thing I hate most, its bugs... If I could, I would kill every single one of these fierfeks on this rotten dustball." -Alpha-04 Vaze on the Geonosians- Outpost Grek. (21 BBY) "What I remember most about those months was that we had the most boring assignment in the entire Grand Army... Hours of desk work, teaching di'kutla mongrels to soldier, and numerous inspection drills. We were not made for this. I can't blame the rest of the labs, who went mad with joy and bloodlust when a ''little ''prison break broke out...If we had only known what sort of challenge we had on our hands..." -Alpha-19 Marshall, ''Dartstaff Squad- Level 1313. "Underworld mission on Triple Zero, eh? This job just got better and better." -Alpha-04 Vaze.- Duty. (21 BBY) "An experience executioner has to be silent during the entire ordeal. If you don't you will show weakness by hesitating. When you are told to pull the trigger, you do it. This was the same for the execution of a clone deserter named Tavo, who we tracked down. Remember, Shinies... Not a word." -Alpha-04 Vaze to Imperial cadets during the Galactic Empire- Personality "Vaze only cares about orders and his Duty. He never let's anything come in the way of that, even his men. That's why he is a seasoned veteran and a pride of the 501st Legion." -Darth Vader- Weapons and Abilities Category:Commander Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Republic